pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Camping Trip
- Albanian= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 22, 2014 May 14, 2014 16 May 2014 May 19, 2014 May 22, 2014 May 26, 2014 June 20, 2014 October 28, 2014 October 1, 2015 March 11, 2016 | overall = 40 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Toof" | next = "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles"}} "Pups Save the Camping Trip" is the first segment of the 22nd episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, Rocky, and Skye go camping to earn their Pup Scouts badges, but while searching for berry bushes, Chickaletta falls into a cave! It's up to the PAW Patrol to save their feathered friend! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta The episode starts with Skye and Rocky practicing for their camping trip with Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta for several new Pup Scout badges. Once they are all set, Ryder wishes them good luck as they set off into the woods. Once on their own in the woods, Mayor Goodway is able to guide Skye and Rocky on the steps to setting up their tents and the campfire, including making sure that all flammable materials, like leaves and twigs, that could be ignited by a spark from the campfire, are out of the danger area. Once the campfire and tents are set up, the pups are excited to now go hunting for sticks for roasting marshmallows with. They split up, with Skye and Rocky going as one pair, and the Mayor and Chickaletta as another. While the Mayor tries to find the right stick, Chickaletta is more interested in several berry bushes, but when attempting to reach one further away, she falls into a small crevasse. The Mayor can't reach her, and goes to find Skye and Rocky. When she returns with the pups, Rocky's pup-pack's claw arm can't extend far enough into the crevasse to reach Chickaletta, and it is too narrow for Skye to use her pup-pack's wings in. With no other option, the Mayor calls Ryder, while Chickaletta enjoys the berries on the bushes in the crevasse. When Ryder gets word of Chickaletta in trouble, he summons the other pups and gives them their orders. With Chase and Rubble joining him for the rescue, Ryder heads out to meet up with the Mayor and the Pup Scouts. When they arrive, Rubble clears away the rocks from the edge of the crevasse, and when the Mayor still asks, in a panic, if Chickaletta is okay, a burp from her purse chicken leaves the Mayor a little embarrassed. They need to attach Chase's winch to one of the pups so they can descend and get Chickaletta, and Skye, being the smallest, volunteers. Afterwards, everyone was out of the crevasse. With Chickaletta rescued, and the night sky clear and full of stars, Ryder and the other pups agree to spend the night with the Pup Scouts. The Mayor, Rocky, and Skye worry that they don't have enough tents, but Marshall, Zuma, and Chase simply order their vehicles to convert back into their pup houses. The Mayor awards Ryder a special Pup Scouts badge for saving Chickaletta, and the gang enjoy a final laugh after Marshall accidentally soaks Rocky when he said he burnt the marshmallows, now leaving the marshmallows burnt and soggy. *Use his winch to pull Chickaletta out. *Use his rig to clear the rocks from the edge. *Ride on Chase's winch to help Chickaletta out. *Spot Ryder as he pulls Chickaletta and Skye up. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Ready Set Get Wet DVD cover.jpg|link=Ready, Set, Get Wet!|''Ready, Set, Get Wet!'' Summer Rescues.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol Summer Rescues DVD Australia.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (Australasia) Щенячий патруль Сбор урожая DVD.jpg|link=Сбор урожая|Сбор урожая PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'anniversaire surprise DVD.jpg|link=L'Anniversaire surprise|''L'Anniversaire surprise'' Ryhmä Hau Joulu pelastuu & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=Christmas Is Saved Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 7 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 7 Category:Fully Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Camping Trip's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S1) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing